Gene transfer is now widely recognized as a powerful tool for analysis of biological events and disease processes at both the cellular and molecular level. More recently, the application of gene therapy for the treatment of human diseases, either inherited (e.g., ADA deficiency) or acquired (e.g., cancer or infectious disease), has received considerable attention. With the advent of improved gene transfer techniques and the identification of an ever expanding library of defective gene-related diseases, gene therapy has rapidly evolved from a treatment theory to a practical reality.
Traditionally, gene therapy has been defined as a procedure in which an exogenous gene is introduced into the cells of a patient in order to correct an inborn genetic error. Although more than 4500 human diseases are currently classified as genetic, specific mutations in the human genome have been identified for relatively few of these diseases. Until recently, these rare genetic diseases represented the exclusive targets of gene therapy efforts. Accordingly, most of the NIH approved gene therapy protocols to date have been directed toward the introduction of a functional copy of a defective gene into the somatic cells of an individual having a known inborn genetic error. Only recently, have researchers and clinicians begun to appreciate that most human cancers, certain forms of cardiovascular disease, and many degenerative diseases also have important genetic components, and for the purposes of designing novel gene therapies, should be considered “genetic disorders.” Therefore, gene therapy has more recently been broadly defined as the correction of a disease phenotype through the introduction of new genetic information into the affected organism.
In in vivo gene therapy, a transferred gene is introduced into cells of the recipient organism in situ that is, within the recipient. In vivo gene therapy has been examined in several animal models. Several recent publications have reported the feasibility of direct gene transfer in situ into organs and tissues such as muscle, hematopoietic stem cells, the arterial wall, the nervous system, and lung. Direct injection of DNA into skeletal muscle, heart muscle and injection of DNA-lipid complexes into the vasculature also has been reported to yield a detectable expression level of the inserted gene product(s) in vivo.
Treatment of diseases of the central nervous system, e.g., inherited genetic diseases of the brain, remains an intractable problem. Examples of such are the lysosomal storage diseases. Collectively, the incidence of lysosomal storage diseases (LSD) is 1 in 10,000 births world wide, and in 65% of cases, there is significant central nervous system (CNS) involvement. Proteins deficient in these disorders, when delivered intravenously, do not cross the blood-brain barrier, or, when delivered directly to the brain, are not widely distributed. Thus, therapies for the CNS deficits need to be developed.